The goal of the proposed Phase I program is to demonstrate feasibility of fabricating highly corrosion resistant, high fatigue strength Co-Cr- Mo-C hip implant alloys. The benefitsof recently developed powders metal consolidaion process (Ceracon) to form ultrafine-grained near net shape hip implant material will be demonstrated. Tensile, fatigue, and corrosion properties of Ceracon processed material will be measured and compared with the best commercial material. Phase II will scale up the process to produce prototype implants and more extensive mechanical, corrosion, and wear testing will be carried out. Phase III will involve setting up a manufacturing center deicated to the fabrication of the high performance hip implants. A teaming arrangement with a biomaterials expert, an orthopaedic surgeon, a biomaterials corrosion expert, and mechanical property specialist has been included to provide NIH with synergistic and optimum benefit from this program.